crstfandomcom-20200213-history
Simon Wai Prototype
You loved Sonic 2 didn't you? I know I did. There were a couple of zones axed from the final game. Those ones were "Wood Zone" and "Hidden Palace Zone" These zones were more in a finished state than we know now. Hidden Palace Zone is present in the final cartidge but is so glitched its unplayable However floating around the internet is the original prototype shown on "Nick Arcade" and Live presentations as well as magazine articles. They dub this prototype "The Simon Wai Prototype" as it is the original prototype. I've had a horrible expierence with it...because I got it off the wrong site. CHAPTER 1: The rom I had fusion on my computer just sitting there with only the 32X Doom and Genesis DUKE NUKEM being the only roms on there. I decided to look around on file sharing sites for roms, and I found a rom called "SimnWai" I had absolutely NO IDEA what it was. But curiousity killed the cat and I clicked on it. It started downloading and finished after an hour had passed. I thought "This must be a pretty big rom!" I put the rom in fusion and started playing it. It seemed like a basic beta title screen. I entered the level select debug code and it came up with all the playable levels. Even Hidden Palace Zone and Wood Zone. CHAPTER 2: The wrong rom I started playing and it IDMEDIATELY went to full screen. I thought I had pressed Esc but I didn't. I selected Hidden Palace Zone and it went to Hidden Palace Zone, as expected. I finished it and went to this new zone called "Demolished City Zone" I thought "This couldn't be in a Sonic game!" But this wasn't a hack. This was a real prototype rom. So I started it and the level looked like a demolished city. But Tails wasn't with me. I went through the zone and there was no enemies or rings to be found. But I found a couple dead bodies and Amy Rose lying dead on the ground. I finished up Act 1 and Act 2 but then the boss fight. It was Tails, in one of Robotnick's machines. There was suprisingly some dialouge, Tails said "I've had enough of you getting all the attention! In fact I AM THE PRESIDENT of the underrated sidekicks club!" Tails went on to attack me and OH BOY. It wasn't a pretty sight. CHAPTER 3: Tail's revenge and epilouge Sonic said something to, he said "But you starred in your own game on Game Gear!" but Tail's said "THE GAME WAS SHIT!" And then I tried to fight him. He was purely invinicble. He kept attacking me and it wasn't rings. It was blood! It was hyper-realistic too. As soon as Sonic lost all his blood he fell to the ground flat. The next day the news reporter said a city was demolished by some sort of fox in a destroying-machine. I think Sonic 2 is better off without these mysterious acts. Category:Sonic Category:Hyper-realistic Category:Pasta Trying To Be Good When It Sucks Enough To Be A Troll